Lo último de mí
by Kyubi1
Summary: Años han pasado desde ese día; el día en que hubo el terremoto espacial más grande en la ciudad Tenguu, el mismo que se llevó a todos al otro mundo. Los espíritus ya no existen. Ahora, un adulto y acabado Takamiya Shidou vive una vida de días grises, esperando el momento de su muerte e ignorando la solicitud de ayuda de una vieja conocida. ¿Por cuánto mantendrá su pasado enterrado?


**Lo último de mí.**

 **Parte 1: Un día normal.**

Kurumi Tokisaki es conocida como Nightmare, un espíritu caníbal que se alimenta de otros seres para sobrevivir, naturalmente, es una asesina. Con su pistola y rifle siempre a su disposición, con su personalidad misteriosa, con elegancia y sensualidad, ella siempre está lista para cualquier situación.

En un mundo con tan pocos seres tan especiales como ella, sin duda, es una rareza, una maligna, un diamante negro. Aunque para Shidou Itsuka, ahora simplemente "Takamiya", no es más que una molestia.

Un canal de radio le despierta en la mañana, se revuelve el cabello azul, ahora un poco más corto de volumen de lo que recuerda, aunque un poco más largo, pero no importa. Se da cuenta que hay una gotera que ha manchado su cama barata, pero eso no le importa, la radio muestra una canción alegre, irónicamente, él está triste.

Pero es solo otro día, debe trabajar, debe traer dinero para casa, bueno… Su casa, si es que esto lo era. Además de una televisión barata y pequeña, un armario de madera gastada, un bote lleno de basura que incluso se ha regado de envolturas de comida chatarra y recipientes desechables de fideos instantáneos, no hay nada que valga en verdad la pena, a excepción de una guitarra eléctrica que está guardada en su caja especial.

Después de un baño que le quita el sueño, abre el armario de madera desgastada, elige unos pantalones que ya le quedan muy pegados y apretados, y entra al baño de nuevo, para rasurarse rápido.

—Oh… —musita al darse cuenta que se ha cortado por hacerlo rápido, pero la herida se cerró al instante. Sus ojos amarillos brillaron por un rato, luego bajaron de tono, estos lucían cansados.

Las mañanas eran muy pesadas, él no estaba de humor para nada y no tenía en donde cocinar. Ahora era un hombre con experiencias de todo tipo, pero las amargas eran las que tenía más presentes.

— _¡Hola, hola! Muy buenos días a todos, ciudad Tenguu, en esta mañana de invierno, son las seis de la mañana y parece que el sol ni se asoma, pero aquí ya estamos todos bien despiertos, ¿no es así? Por cierto, les recordamos que hay mucho frío esta mañana, así que abríguense, no es bueno pescar un resfriado en estos tiempos —decía un hombre animado desde la radio, el hombre de cabello azul se estaba cepillando los dientes sin prestar mucha atención, en todo el silencio, la voz de la radio se repartía por toda la habitación—. También les recordamos que hoy es… Bueno, es un día memorable para el último terremoto espacial, no ha habido uno en años, pero eso no quita el hecho de que han pasado muchas cosas malas, ¡bueno, es muy temprano para deprimirse! ¡Vamos con un tema mañanero para levantar el ánimo! ¡Son las seis con diez minutos!_

Cuando empezó la canción, la reconoció al instante y apretó los puños, todo su cuarto se congeló, sus ojos brillaron de color amarillo. Al verse al espejo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que puso las manos donde estaba congelado y empezó a evaporar el hielo, pero quemó un poco sus pantalones en el proceso.

—Ah… Ah… —Por lo menos, la canción ya no sonaba y su radio estaba dañada; por suerte no era algo tan caro, y la había obtenido de un lugar que vendía cosas usadas—. ¿Y ahora quien va a despertarme?

Maldijo por lo bajo, pero suspiró para olvidarse de ello. Vio que la camisa que se iba a poner, estaba manchada de helado y no había salido, porque esta camisa era de color blanco. De todas maneras, se la puso y se echó bastante perfume, frente al espejo del tocador, vio que los años lo habían tratado bien, pero en sus ojos… En esos que le recordaban que no era humano, se escondía el dolor y se expandía a todo su ser.

Después de una luz, sus ropas cambiaron a un traje negro con zapatos elegantes y un saco, como si fuera un abogado, luego tomó una caja alargada con forma de guitarra; su instrumento de trabajo, tomó las llaves y salió del edificio pequeño de apartamentos.

Las calles eran silenciosas a esta hora y muy frías, pero esta temperatura no significaba nada para Shidou; incluso si había ciertos rastros de nieve y su aliento era perfectamente visible, además que los entusiastas por el ejercicio estaban trotando, perfectamente abrigados hasta la cabeza, él no sentía gran cosa.

Con 30 años de edad y sin un empleo estable, era normal que saliera tan temprano para llegar temprano a su trabajo, sin tomar el metro para caminar de un extremo de la ciudad a otro, pensando en el pasado, en su presente y de su futuro que ya veía venir, además que así ahorraba dinero, pero eso también había perdido sentido hace mucho tiempo.

No era el restaurante familiar favorito de su hermana menor, prefería no pensar en ella por su propio bien, pero era un café de buen tamaño en el que tocaba música instrumental, no le pagaban mucho, así que debía de tocar en otros sitios.

—Takamiya, gracias por tu trabajo de hoy. ¿Podrías cubrir también el turno de la noche? —preguntó el dueño, mientras el mencionado estaba acomodando sus cosas y guardando su instrumento.

—Lo lamento, tengo que tocar en otro lado, ya estoy contratado para esta noche, pero otro día podré, supongo —dijo no muy seguro y siguiendo con ordenar sus cosas.

—Ya tengo cubierto, hombre, pero gracias por tu trabajo. Sería bueno que pudieras cantar también. —Shidou negó con la cabeza con ligera diversión.

—Después de unos tragos, tal vez —respondió con diversión.

El viejo dio unas carcajadas, él solo sonrió un poco. Después de recibir su paga, era hora de comer, generalmente no desayunaba, había aprendido a no hacerlo y sus días eran muy monótonos comparado al pasado, cuando era joven.

A su edad, muchas cosas habían cambiado; estaba completamente solo, no tenía ningún amigo y no quería mantener conversaciones con nadie, se mantenía refugiado en su cuarto y trabajaba simplemente porque necesitaba comer algo y tener un lugar en donde dormir, aunque con sus habilidades podría asaltar un banco y gozar de una vida de rey, no era su estilo.

También comía poco, comer mucho le recordaba a personas que quería olvidar.

Esa misma noche, Takamiya se encontraba en un bar, esperando su turno para tocar mientras bebía Sake y otras bebidas alcohólicas, estaba con la camisa desabotonada y con el cabello revuelto, recordaba a sus días de escuela; la que nunca terminó.

—Takamiya, ¿no crees que estás bebiendo mucho? —Después de tomar la botella y beberse el último cuarto de ésta, dejó la botella en la mesa y vio con una sonrisa sarcástica al mesero.

—¿Quién está bebiendo? —Dio una leve risa, el mesero sonrió.

—Solo no la jodas, ya es tu turno.

No mintió, después de unos tragos ya podía cantar, aunque cuando era joven se moría de pánico, pero ahora podía hacer las dos cosas. Ya no era un niño, ni un inexperto, tampoco tenía vergüenza del escenario o con las personas.

En su camino al pequeño escenario, al centro del bar, donde estaban los equipos de sonido, dio pasos lentos y su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía suelto el cuerpo, la gente no le prestaba atención, estaban demasiado ocupados en sus bebidas o en sus conversaciones.

Pero después de haber sonreído sarcásticamente, al ver a una chica de cabello morado con una pandereta, se detuvo, ella le sonrió mientras daba golpes a la pandereta, él se limpió los ojos y se paró en el escenario, se sentó en el banco y tomó su guitarra.

—Umm… —empezó con voz ronca mientras veía las luces mucho más intensas, había bebido lo suficiente para que sus sentidos se dislocaran—. Creo que hoy es el aniversario del último terremoto espacial… ¿No?

Varias personas le vieron con cierto pesar y otras, con molestia. Entre ellas y con ciertas luces, alguien que no debería estar ahí, pero como estaba alcoholizado, su mente le jugaba trucos, vio a una chica de largo cabello púrpura y vestido como de princesa, colores amarillos y blancos.

—¿Qué tal un tema de amor? —La chica que había visto, sonrió y la vio irse, él empezó a tocar el tema suave y tranquilo.

Durante su actuación en la que no muchos se le quedaban viendo tocar, él tuvo más visiones que involucraban a chicas hermosas, por suerte estaba alcoholizado y no se sentía mal.

Doce de la noche, había demasiados borrachos en el bar, entre ellos, el músico, quien ya no podía tocar más su guitarra, eso solo significaba que era hora de irse. Otro día como cualquier otro, otro día de ganarse la vida en la calle.

—Diablos… —susurró para sí mismo al ver que estaba nevando, navidad se acercaba; algo que ya ni celebraba desde hace años, pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero al sentir la nieve en su cara, supo que era verdad—. Maldición.

Esperaba no enfermarse, luego se golpeó a la cabeza con su palma, él ya no podía enfermarse, su cuerpo era resistente a todo, aunque sin saber si era por la falta de alimentación, él se sentía cansado todos los días, no era solo el vacío en su corazón, ni el estar alcoholizado en las noches, era algo más.

Caminó tambaleándose y con la mirada desestabilizada, terminó cayéndose en el camino y recargándose en las paredes, pero avanzó en su camino a casa, respirando por la boca y sin algo que le cubriera del frío del que las demás personas se cubrían.

Sin embargo, una silueta oscura estaba tras él, siguiéndolo, en secreto, por la espalda. Shidou estaba demasiado alcoholizado, cansado y con dolor de cabeza como para notarlo, de hecho, las luces de los autos que pasaban a velocidad a su lado, eran mucho más nítidos y grandes desde su perspectiva, tanto así que se movía a un lado, espantado de la luz.

* * *

 **Parte 2: La historia.**

Las mañanas eran frías, las noches aun peor, ya no había calidez en su corazón, solo recuerdos de las personas que juró proteger y no pudo. Al final, todo fue en vano. Pero salvó al mundo, aunque no hubo recompensa por ello, de hecho, nadie lo supo. Una explosión se había llevado todo, incluso a él mismo.

Nunca había odiado tener tantos poderes hasta ese momento, años atrás, por culpa de ellos, no murió. Se regeneró de todas sus heridas, condenado a vivir una vida con dolor, no importa que método usara, siempre se curaba.

—Que bien tocas, Takamiya. —Esa voz le hizo detenerse de inmediato, en esa oscura noche, una voz que no esperaba oír—. O debo decir… ¿Shidou-san?

Ese tono de voz y esa singular forma de hablar, años atrás la había escuchado, una voz que estaba enterrada en sus memorias, ¿sería una alucinación por el alcohol? No, era demasiado claro el mensaje de esa voz que se detuvo, sosteniéndose con un brazo a la pared y con la cabeza agachada.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —respondió con pesadez, sin voltearse—. No… No me digas, no necesito saberlo. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces… Nightmare, esa persona está… muerta, murió hace años. Deja ya de molestarme…

Kurumi abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa, esa respuesta no la esperaba. Si él se hubiera volteado podría ver ese rostro tan raro con un ojo rojo y un ojo de reloj, así como una joven con el mismo vestido astral de toda la vida, con colores brillantes de rojo y negro, botas negras, con cabello negro brillante en dos coletas; una más grande que la otra.

Sí… Ella era joven, con vitalidad, con ambición en sus ojos, incluso esperanza en ellos, los de Shidou estaban tan vacíos que parecía haber perdido la vida hace tiempo, pero seguía sintiendo dolor, por eso podía seguir viviendo.

«Piérdete de una vez, Kurumi». Pensó al seguir con su camino, dejando a Kurumi actuar contra su voluntad, dándose media vuelta y yéndose del lugar. No era para sorprenderse o alegrarse de sus logros con los poderes, no después de tanto tiempo.

«Al fin». Pensó una vez que reconoció su edificio de apartamentos. «Hora de descansar… De todo esto». Iba a poder tirarse en su cama, sin tomar un baño siquiera, sin comer nada, sin quitarse la ropa. Ese era su deseo, pero tal vez el destino no le haría su gusto.

Una docena de brazos blancos lo atraparon y lo azotaron contra la pared de un callejón con la suficiente fuerza como para cuartear toda la pared, la cabeza del hombre quedó con pedazos de concreto insertados en su cabeza, eran como piquetes, gotas de sangre se resbalaron por su cabeza y todo le dio vueltas.

—Aggh… —Se quejó de dolor, aunque ya estaba regenerándose, pero logró ver a la responsable de todo esto—. Nightmare…

Ella le vio seriamente con su mirada penetrante, tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque recordaba que ella fuera más bromista y coqueta, no así de… enojada.

—Shidou-san… ¿¡Qué pasa con esa actitud tuya?! —gritó a su cara, pero él no se inmutó—. ¡Todos los clones que he mandado a buscarte han terminado regresando! ¡O muertos!

—Ajá… —Trató de verla estática, pero veía borroso y los ojos de la chica eran tan nítidos y brillantes desde su punto de vista que casi cierra los ojos por completo.

—¡No me vengas con "ajá"! ¡Te necesito para…! —Pero él no estaba interesado, solo quería tirarse a la cama después de un día pesado, ¿¡era tanto pedir?! Estaba harto, así que incendió parte de su ropa y los brazos que le atrapaban.

—Nunca escuchas a lo que se te dice, Kurumi… —Ella tuvo que alejarse un poco, por un momento pensó que este hombre no podría hacerle daño, pero ahora que lo veía bien, alejando los brazos blancos con mirada perdida y quebrándolos como si fueran una liga delgada, tuvo que tomar distancia.

—Shidou-san… —dejó escapar en shock, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Él le tapó la boca con un dedo y le dedicó una mirada perdida, pero helada. Compartieron miradas por un momento, intentando descubrir algo entre sus ojos, pero en unos solo había sorpresa y brillo, mientras que en los otros había dolor y vacío.

—Ya no ayudo a espíritus… Ellos ya no existen, tú solo eres un fantasma, igual que yo.

—¿Te quieres poner rudo? Será a la mala entonces. —Le disparó un montón de veces por la espalda, tanto que cayó al suelo con hoyos en el cuerpo, su camisa ya estaba hecha cenizas, así que fueron heridas directas.

En el suelo frío, viendo hacia la pared, con sangre saliéndole de todo el torso, con gemidos de dolor saliendo de su boca, deseó, desde lo profundo de su corazón ya no curarse, pero su mente le traicionó por el alcohol, así que se curó a un nivel lento, ella se dio cuenta

—Shidou-san… ¿En qué te has convertido… persona que prometió salvarme? —Ella no podía creer su estado, consciente estaba que él era un hombre, pero verlo así, sin motivación alguna de nada, era para decepcionarse.

—Eso expiró… —dijo duramente, mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, simplemente no quería levantarse.

Ella suspiró, por el frío, su aliento era visible. Se acercó a él con pesadez, no recordaba que fuera así, más bien, ella era un clon que tenía recuerdos de cuando Shidou era joven, Kurumi le había enviado para encontrarlo y le dio ciertos recuerdos de ahora, pero en su mayoría, eran de antes; días mucho más divertidos, días felices.

No tenía tiempo que perder, de hecho, su tiempo era incierto esta vez, y si quería vivir y cumplir con su objetivo solo quedaba alguien en todo el mundo que podría ayudarla: Shidou Itsuka.

—¿Por qué estás huyendo? Te necesito…

—No huyo, solo quiero… Terminar con todo esto… Bueno, no espero que entiendas… Una muñeca por siempre joven como tú… que solo se reinicia todo el tiempo, no podría entender. —Shidou se levantó una vez más y le vio con sus ojos amarillos, seriamente—. Cada vez… Cada vez que intentó terminar todo, como ahora… Termino recordándolo todo…

Cerró los ojos y vio al piso, su cabello le cubrió el rostro y su expresión. Recordando sus propios experimentos e intentos fallidos de querer morirse; enterrándose a Sandalphon en el corazón, solo para despertar unas horas después, así como todas las heridas que se hacía para regenerarse al instante.

Por muchas ocasiones sintió mucho dolor y gritaba, también lloraba por lo que había hecho y por todo lo que no hizo. Taladrando su cerebro con ideas de lo que "pudo" ser y su corazón quebrado por lo que en verdad había sido, el dolor… Era la única prueba de que él seguía vivo.

Ahora ya no se hería a sí mismo, aunque ciertas veces lo hacía para darse cuenta si aún podía sentir algo; cuando lo perdió todo, lo demás dejó de ser, en su mente, algo real, algo que pudiera sentir. Las cosas eran palpables y visibles, pero no tenían valor alguno, entonces no importaba si estaba ahí o no, porque era como un cero a la izquierda.

—Ya no soy… Shidou Itsuka, está muerto… Y todas ellas también… Tú también moriste… ¿O es qué no lo recuerdas? ¿Te lo quitó tu otra yo, la maestra asesina?

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Él negó con la cabeza con cierta ironía.

«Kurumi… ¿Por qué me castigas así?». Pensó con cierto dolor, pero luego hubo un vacío en su pecho, los años habían ayudado a que fuera menos pesado.

—Mírame… —Extendió los brazos y cambió su cuerpo a ser el de Shiori, luego regresó a ser él mismo, tuvo fuego en las manos y luego, se congeló. Esos pedazos de flamas cayeron al suelo y se hicieron pedazos—. Shidou Itsuka era humano, era un chico torpe y gentil, pero un humano… Y todo… Lo que eso implica, ya no existe…

Dejó de utilizar sus poderes y vio al suelo, Kurumi nunca lo había visto así, era como recibir un golpe al estómago, ella retrocedió un paso.

—¿Maravilloso? ¿Excelente? ¿Delicioso? Exquisito, ¿no es así, Kurumi Tokisaki? —preguntó con ironía y con lágrimas en los ojos—. Los poderes de un espíritu, los que usé esa vez para protegerlas de la DEM, de Isaac…

—Shidou-san… —Ella no esperó esto, extendió la mano, quería detenerlo y consolarlo también. El mundo ya no era el que conocía y Shidou mucho menos.

Recordó que su misma desesperación, miedo y ansiedad le habían provocado esto; un terremoto espacial, tan grande que se llevó a todos en la ciudad, incluyendo a sus amigas, incluso a las personas que amaba. Él no lo supo hasta que despertó, en medio de ese espacio de vacío.

Buscó matarse, pero no funcionó, se regeneraba a niveles imposibles, todos los poderes de sus amigas estaban en él. No importaba que método usara, ni cuanto se lastimara, incluso llegó a pensar que podría morir si no comía ni bebía nada, pero eso solo le dio semanas de dolor, desesperación y locura.

—¿Qué… pasó? —Shidou se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro, para acercarse a su oído.

—Yo los maté… A todos. —A ella se le fue el aliento, abrió grandes los ojos y se quedó en shock. Lo había escuchado con una voz seca, sin sentimientos—. No más terremotos espaciales, no más DEM… No más… Shidou-san.

—E-Espera… Shidou-san… —Pero él se alejó de ella, ya no quería seguir escuchándola, pero ella no podía detenerse ahora, incluso con la verdad dicha—. ¡Shidou-san! ¡No te vayas, eres el único que puede ayudarme!

—Cállate ya… Por favor…

—¡La DEM aún existe!

—¡¿Y qué?! Solo son una organización militar más, si te metiste en problemas, ¡es tu maldito problema! ¡Yo tengo los míos, ya no me sacrificaré por nadie! ¡Eso se terminó, ya no ayudo a nadie más! ¡Ni siquiera a mí mismo! —En menos de un segundo, se paró frente a ella y unos brazos salieron de la sombra del hombre, para aprisionarla a ella, dejándola mucho más en shock que antes—. Déjame en paz…

Eso sonó más como una amenaza, pero Kurumi estaba perpleja por otras cosas. Hace años que no soltaba una lágrima, ahora recordaba que no quería sentir más; el alcohol le ayudaba a eso, le adormecía el cuerpo y sus sentimientos, pero Kurumi le había hecho recordar ese pasado que quería enterrar.

—¿Q-Qué? Shidou-san… E-Esos brazos… ¿Cuándo aprendiste? ¿C-Cómo es que…? —Tartamudeaba al no encontrar razón lógica de esto, su original yo no le había dicho que tan experimentado Shidou estaba, pero esto solo creó más dudas en su mente.

—Sí, eso es, también a ti. Tal y como las demás, y solo por respeto a eso, déjame en paz, Kurumi. —Le dio un beso en su frente y se dio la vuelta para irse, ella se sonrojó levemente.

—Espera, Shidou-san… Shidou-san… —Ella se acercó a él con preocupación y un poco alterada, se notaba en su voz y expresión—. ¿Te estás muriendo? ¿Hace cuánto que… no comes?

Eso hizo dudar un poco al hombre de cabello azul, tal vez es que los efectos del alcohol ya eran menos, ahora ya no había dolor físico, su cuerpo estaba completamente regenerado, pero al verla preocupada y con ese rostro tan fuera de ella… Provocó algo dentro de él, algo… extraño.

* * *

 **Parte 3: Por última vez.**

—Así que aquí estás, Nightmare.

Una voz quebró el silencio frío de la madrugada, una que le dio un escalofrió a la chica de ojo de reloj y lentamente alzó la cabeza, Shidou, en cambio, no hizo nada.

Sin que ellos lo notaran, un miembro de la DEM con una armadura mecánica hecha a medida, un poco robusta, con casco protector que no dejaba mostrar su cara, sobrevolaba encima de ellos, a varios metros de altura.

—Lo siento, señor, pero después de esto, recordará esto como una pesadilla.

Accionó un comando de voz con el que extendió un campo del tamaño de una manzana, Kurumi sintió el bajón de movilidad y su cuerpo se volvió muy pesado, tanto que se arrodilló de inmediato. Estaba preocupada por Shidou, pero él ahora quedó viendo a la agente de la DEM.

—¡Pero qué rayos! ¿¡Quién eres tú?! —Su voz madura se alteró y apuntó con su mano hacia él, después de un tiempo, se materializó una espada pequeña, con una forma que le pareció conocida a Shidou.

—Takamiya —respondió con voz fría, no tenía ganas de esto, de verdad que no, él solo quería tirarse en su cama.

—¡Shidou-san, ella no es como las demás! ¡Es diferente! —Advirtió desesperadamente. «Incluso si sabe utilizar sus poderes, no creo que pueda defenderse de esa hechicera».

—Así que trabajan juntos, ¡morirás con ella entonces!

Fue directamente hacia él y le enterró la espada en el estómago, sangre se salpicó al suelo y como la chica de cabello negro estaba cerca, se manchó de sangre en la cara y se quedó con la boca abierta, escuchando los gritos de dolor de su última esperanza de salvarse.

—¡Shidou-san!

—Hmp, basura de compañía has adquirido, Nightmare… —Pero de un puñetazo la hicieron retroceder unos metros, además de que su casco se hizo pedazos, mostrando a una mujer de cabello morado que le llegaba al cuello—. ¿¡Qué?!

—Aghht… —gritó mientras se retiraba la espada él mismo, dejando escapar mucha más sangre, pero unas flamas le curaron a gran velocidad, respiraba con dificultad, pero quedó viendo a la hechicera con más decisión.

—Con que esas tenemos, bien por ti, Nightmare, bien por ti. —Ella invocó dos espadas parecidas a la que tenía Shidou, ésta desapareció un poco después y hasta a él le pareció extraño—. Tendré que matarte.

—Espero que sí…

Shidou esquivó los primeros ataques con cierta dificultad, no podía moverse con maestría en su estado de ebriedad, pero la hechicera no tendría piedad después de que viera como sus ataques no daban en el blanco.

—¡Suficiente!

—¡Aggght! —Le enterraron las dos espadas en el estómago, Kurumi estaba en una muy mala posición para dar soporte; le terminaría dando a Shidou si disparaba y escucharlo gritar le hacía dudar más—. ¡Ahhhght!

—Vas a curarte de nuevo, ¿no es así? ¡Eso ya lo veremos! —Desenterró velozmente las espadas del cuerpo del chico, solo para darle múltiples estocadas por todo el cuerpo, hasta dar con su corazón en cierto momento.

Al sacarle las espadas, él cayó de rodillas y la hechicera lo tomó del cabello, estaba muy herido, aun así, se curaba, aunque más lento; las heridas eran mortales.

Eso solo le trajo recuerdos de cuando perdió el control de sus poderes, por lo que cerró los ojos.

—Termina con esto… —suplicó con tristeza, ella se preparó para volarle la cabeza con su espada, pero Kurumi disparó al cuerpo de Shidou, que también le dio a la hechicera de la DEM, dañando un poco su armadura, Shidou se sorprendió un poco de que no hubiera muerto.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. Más de cinco años dándote caza, ¿y sigues con esas viejas balas? ¡Es tan estúpido! Ya no eres la única con poder, desde hace años darte caza ha sido un juego, ahora que ya tenemos a la original tú… No necesitamos a las copias.

«¿Qué?» Shidou estaba un poco sorprendido por ello, mientras estaba en el suelo, sangrando de todo el torso.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues buscándome? —Ella siguió disparando sin cesar, pero fueron esquivados todos. No podía usar balas especiales, no con este campo dejándola más débil.

—Para que no puedas escapar. —Sonrió la mujer y vio a Shidou en el suelo, hizo aparecer a su espada de nuevo y en un movimiento rápido, se la enterró en la espina dorsal.

—¡Ahhhgg! —gritó está vez, una espada común no debería de poderle hacer nada, incluso si era de la DEM, pero estaba tan herido en órganos vitales que otras heridas no se curarían tan rápido.

—Esta es la última tecnología, una que nació a partir de ustedes, espíritus. Esta energía puede alimentar incluso a toda una ciudad, y todo por eso que está dentro de tu cuerpo, lo que te hace fuerte. Nosotros tenemos uno, ¡y mira lo que podemos hacer! ¡Y lo que podremos! —La hechicera de la DEM sonrió llena de ambición y con una seguridad inflada, manifestó un aura de color verde—. Mucha energía espiritual… Recorre mi cuerpo ahora.

«¿¡Artificial?!» Shidou abrió los ojos grandemente. Recordó entonces lo desesperada que estaba Kurumi al pedirle ayuda, recordó todo lo que la DEM le había hecho.

—No podrás levantarte, Takamiya, esta espada está hecha de la misma energía que corre en ti, la misma que fue estudiada hasta el cansancio. La misma que traerá la seguridad de llegar al más allá del ser humano, ¡una evolución! —Le quitó la espada y lo levantó como si fuera un muñeco con una sola mano y lo lanzó a quebrar una pared, una vez ahí, caminó hacia Kurumi—. Desde que lo tengo dentro de mí, ya no me enfermo, no siento cansancio después de horas, me curo rápido, soy más fuerte, más rápida… Soy el futuro de la raza humana. Y tú… Tú solo eres el pasado.

Kurumi disparó y disparó, pero la armadura era tan resistente como el mejor vestido astral que la chica haya podido ver jamás, la hechicera dio un par de carcajadas.

—¡Es inútil! —Kurumi recibió una patada que le hizo caer al suelo y sangrar de la nariz sin control, ella intentó parar el sangrado, pero fue tomada del cuello y fue apretada con fuerza—. ¿Qué se siente?

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó con dificultad, intentó zafarse, pero solo se ganó un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo gritar entrecortadamente.

—Los humanos que antes pisoteabas ahora están frente a ti, viéndote sufrir, haciéndote gritar, ¿me escuchaste? Es hora de que pagues por tus pecados, Nightmare. —Se acercó a su oído con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le susurró, mientras ella seguía soportando el estrangulamiento y gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo—. Tú no mereces menos que este trato, eres como un juguete; hecho en serie, siempre lo mismo, sabemos todos tus trucos, ahora tenemos los mismos poderes, pero tú eres un espíritu fantasma, del pasado y yo… Yo soy el futuro de la raza humana.

—¿Humano? Ggh… Tú… Eres solo un fenómeno —dijo Kurumi, presintiendo su final, ya había bajado los brazos, aun así, moriría con elegancia; siendo sarcástica.

—Incluso al final sigues jodiendo, bien por ti, eso solo me hace enojar más… Voy a dejarte tan destrozada que, en un momento, vas a suplicarme por dolor. —Sonrió con unos ojos amarillos brillantes, inhumanos, como si fueran los ojos de un cazador sin corazón—. Bueno… Empecemos.

Hizo desparecer sus espadas, seguía estrangulándola y la dejó caer, pero justo antes de tocar el suelo, de una patada en la quijada la levantaron unos metros, pero la hechicera tomó a la chica de una de sus botas y la estrelló contra el suelo; destrozándolo y cuarteando todo.

—¡Agght! —El lado derecho se salpica de sangre fresca, de un rojo vívido—. ¡Aght!

—¡Ugh! —La sangre salpica al lado izquierdo de la acera, los golpes continúan, ciertamente recordaba morir de formas mucho peores, pero sus preocupaciones actuales no eran las de antaño; ¿podría despertar? ¿Todavía le quedaban clones? ¿Su yo original estaba con energías? —¡Ahhhh!

—Diablos… Tendré que limpiar mi armadura después de esto… —dijo al sacudir ligeramente sus manos, estaban llenas de sangre, así como el rostro hinchado de la chica—. ¡Nightmare, parece que tu cara fue aplastada! Dudo que tu compañero vaya a reconocerte linda como antes, jeje…

Kurumi estaba tan golpeada que tan solo parpadear le producía dolor, pero tenía que respirar por la boca, su nariz estaba rota y sangrante; un olor fuerte le inundaba, lo sentía en todas partes.

—Ah… Ahhh… Ugh… Aght… —Escuchaba esas voces con distorsión, hasta que se levantó y tuvo mejor visión de lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Oh, vamos, Nightmare! ¡Úsala, úsala! —Kurumi estaba recargada contra la pared, tenía los brazos abajo, pero tenía la pistola en mano, pero ya no tenía forma, estaba con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta solo para respirar, para resistir… Un segundo más.

—Kurumi… —Shidou susurró con tristeza; ese sentimiento que no quería volver a sentir. Frunció el ceño, lleno de ira—. ¡AHHHHHGGGT!

Corrió hacia la hechicera para cortarla con Sandalphon mientras seguía gritando, no podía soportarlo más. Él no quería esto, solo quería alejarse de sentirse así… Como ahora.

Pero la hechicera fue más rápida y se dio le vuelta justo a tiempo, se agachó para esquivar el espadazo del hombre, para que enterrarle las dos espadas cortas.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Cómo es que estás vivo?!

—¡Ahhhh! —Le metió un cabezazo que le hizo sangrar y retroceder unos pasos, Shidou caminó hacia ella con sus mismas armas que se quitó él mismo de su torso—. ¡Es suficiente!

Ahora se movió más rápido y fue su turno de enterrarle las espadas, ella gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo con sangre saliendo de la boca.

—Yo solo quería una vida tranquila… Yo solo quería… Que todos fueran felices, no me importaba si en un futuro, no era conmigo. Yo sería feliz y ustedes también. —Un recuerdo atravesó su mente y pudo sonreír.

La quedó viendo, retorciéndose de dolor.

—Yo solo quería eso, ser feliz y la felicidad de los demás. No un mundo de dolor… No más soledad, pero creo que eso es porque… Yo no era normal. El poder solo envenena al ser humano, los vuelve como tú… Y tú estás podrida. —Invocó a Sandalphon de nuevo, para enterrarle la espada en el vientre y verla gritar de dolor—. Pero tengo corazón humano y pienso como uno. Creí que ya no tenía uno, creí que estaba muerto…

Pensó en las demás chicas espíritu que había protegido por tanto tiempo.

—Estaba equivocado… Amor; es lo que siempre habían buscado, es algo que no entenderías y nunca vas a tener, hechicera. —Se dejó caer debido a las heridas y falta de energía—. Vive con eso…

Pero Kurumi, recargada en la pared, le disparó directo a la cabeza de la hechicera y la "comió" para recargar sus energías, para usar una bala especial y curarse de la mayoría de sus heridas.

* * *

 **Parte 4: Esperanza.**

Cuando todo terminó, Kurumi quería preguntar de nuevo desde cuando no había comido, pero decidió abrazarlo, ambos lo necesitaban, ella creía. Shidou estaba herido en más de una manera y ella también estaba con sangre en el vestido y en la cara.

—Shidou-san… Gracias por volver. —Lo abrazó con fuerza, ella ahora era pequeña comparado con él, pero al menos al cuello sí le llegaba, Shidou la rodeó con sus brazos, pero no pudo levantarlo—. Estás… pesado, Shidou-san…

—Es que eres más pequeña… —dijo con cierta diversión—. No quería hacerlo… Lo siento, no creí que las cosas estaban así…

—Te estuve buscando todo este tiempo, pero siempre te alejabas… Nunca escuchaste…

—¿Hay más? —preguntó cansado, tanto que tuvo que dejarse caer en el suelo, pero ella puso su cabeza en sus piernas—. ¿Hay más como ella? ¿Y tú verdadera yo? ¿Está bien?

—Muchas, son tan fuertes que no puedo hacerles nada. Cada día deben estarme robando más energía, y no solo a mí, ahora entiendo todo, Shidou-san, pero dime… ¿Desde cuándo no comes?

—Desde ese día…

—¡¿Estás loco?! —le dio una cachetada que le hizo parpadear varias veces—. ¿¡Más de ocho años?!

—No podía matar a nadie, y no quería vivir más. Pensé que habías muerto también, pero empezaste a buscarme, pero ya no quería más… No necesito más esto, así que dejé de usar mis poderes, pero recientemente… Ya no puedo curarme tan rápido de heridas mortales, pronto ya no podré curarme, Kurumi.

—Entonces, ¡debes de comer! No seas idiota, vas a morir… Necesito que vivas, Shidou-san, y no solo yo…

—Espera, dijiste que entendías todo… ¿A qué te refieres?

Entonces, ella le pidió que fueran a su departamento para que ella limpiara sus heridas, mientras hacía eso, empezó a contarle que sobrevivió a la explosión solo porque ella no era la Kurumi que él conocía, sino otra que había regresado al pasado, pero el viaje le costó mucha energía y quedó desmayada y como una humana por un tiempo, mientras conseguía presas fáciles para recargar su tiempo de vida.

Shidou quiso interrumpirla, pero ella le dijo que esperara. Después de recuperar su tiempo a un nivel estable, se empezó a dar cuenta que, tal vez, sin querer, había afectado el pasado más de lo que pensaba. Un poco tarde, se dio cuenta que la casa de los Itsuka no existía, tampoco existía los edificios de la DEM que recordaba, ni los de la AST, la ciudad había cambiado.

Estuvo investigando mucho tiempo sobre qué había pasado y en donde estaban todos los espíritus, inclusive quería encontrarse con Ratatoskr, pero es como si nunca hubieran existido, hasta que llegó ese día: el aniversario del último terremoto espacial, el más grande de la historia en la ciudad Tenguu. Saldo de muertos: la ciudad completa.

—Espera, Kurumi… ¿Cómo es ese… futuro? —preguntó con cierta esperanza, ella sonrió un poco.

—Uno en el que se estaba destruyendo, empezaron a suceder terremotos espaciales sin espíritu aparente, ya nos habías sellado a todas, no había forma que existieran más. La DEM seguía queriendo capturarnos, pero con todas juntas, era imposible. —Shidou sonrió por ello, incluso cerró los ojos y siguió recostado en las piernas de Kurumi, ella también sonrió—. Eso me recuerda a ti, al tú joven.

—¿Por qué entonces? Si eso pasó en el futuro, pero… ¿Yo era joven? ¿Y esto es el pasado? —Cada vez estaba más confundido, ella se acostó en la cama un momento—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Sí, lo mismo pensé yo y tú también. El tiempo no se mueve como tú crees, Shidou-san, ¿recuerdas esa frase que dice que el futuro no está escrito? —Shidou asintió—. Bueno, es verdad. Cada acción del pasado repercute en el futuro, algo muy malo debió haber pasado, en algún punto de nuestra historia, algo así es el tiempo… Una línea en la que todo está pasando al mismo tiempo. Cuando pasa algo que no está dentro del "plan", algo que perturba el espacio-tiempo, todo cambia. Pasó hace años con el primer terremoto espacial, eso lo cambió todo, eso creó a la DEM y a Ratatoskr.

—Supongo que entiendo hasta ahí… —Se sentó para poder escuchar mejor, Kurumi estaba tranquila y asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces, una perturbación en el espacio-tiempo puede cambiar el mundo, eso es lo que yo hice… Pero si tú estás aquí es porque…

—Así es. No estaba en el "plan"; esto solo es una probabilidad con mucho porcentaje de éxito, pero éste mismo puede cambiar con una sola acción, que, al mismo tiempo, desencadenará otras. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que algo estaba mal, cuando un continente entero fue borrado, solo pudimos llegar a esa conclusión, bueno, yo tuve la idea.

—Regresaste al pasado… —dijo un poco reflexivo, estaba empezando a entender todo—. ¿Qué causó eso? ¿Qué causó que yo hiciera ese terremoto que en verdad no iba a pasar?

—Regresé al pasado cuando era el peor momento, usé la energía de todas y volví, tú no podías usar tus poderes; nunca aprendiste a usarlos bien, mucho menos los míos. Así que yo era la única indicada, eso tampoco estaba en el "plan", supongo. Pero el pasado avanzó más rápido, tal vez fue por eso, hice un viaje de unos años, en los que yo era Nightmare —dijo con cierta nostalgia y una sonrisa—. Pensé que tendría que vigilarme para que todo estuviera bien, pero me encontré en este mundo…

—Lo siento, Kurumi… Todo este tiempo… Debí de haberte escuchado.

—Está bien, Shidou-san, yo no tenía idea de que el causante del terremoto eras tú, no podía creerlo… Pero ahora entiendo todo. Ya no puedo hacer otro viaje, al menos, no la yo que está aquí contigo. Aunque pudiéramos, son demasiados años, Shidou-san —explicó con un poco de tristeza—. Demasiados años… Has crecido mucho.

Él sonrió con un poco de vergüenza, por un momento, ella pudo ver al Shidou joven que recordaba y que quería, igual que todas las demás. Pero también se dio cuenta que había madurado mucho, si fuera joven, estaría llorando, pero no lloraba, estaba aliviado de lo que escuchó.

—Yo lo siento… Por nunca venir a buscarte con mi verdadero yo… Lo siento, Shidou-san, debió ser horrible… —Ella estaba triste, pero él sonrió. Ella terminó llorando y agachó la cabeza—. N-No… sonrías en esta situación… No después de t-todo lo que has pasado tú solo… Lo siento… Cuando lo supe… No lo creí… No pude aceptarlo…

—Está bien… —Él la abrazó, recordó esos días en los que él hacía eso con Tohka, Yoshino, incluso la testaruda Tsundere de su hermana y todas las demás chicas, le acarició el cabello—. Está bien, voy a protegerte y una vez más, voy a salvarte, Kurumi, como prometí…

—No… —sollozó fuertemente. Y siguió llorando en su pecho, los días felices que vivió… Ya no volverían jamás. Pensó en lo duro que debió ser para Shidou el vivir solo, cargando las muertes de todos en su corazón. Ahora entendía su dolor. Pero el de ella era tierno, no maduro como el de él.

Ya no vería a Yoshino con su simpática marioneta, tampoco vería a Tohka acabarse un banquete ella sola, mientras Shidou sufría por la cuenta y Reine salvaba el día con su tarjeta de crédito, no vería a la dibujante de manga ni a Natsumi siendo modesta y admirando a Yoshino. No escucharía la voz de Miku ni ninguna otra canción más, aunque en la radio, a veces las pasaban, sobre todo el día del aniversario.

No más regaños de Kotori, no más tonterías de Kannazuki, no más ir a Dennis o molestar a Takamiya Mana porque nunca pudo matarle, se acabaron los días en los que Shidou le enseñó a cocinar, se acabaron los días en los que podía peinar el cabello de Mukuro y jugarle alguna broma con algún peinado raro.

Todo lo que le había prometido Shidou, esos días de escuela, esas tardes alegres, esos fines de semana en los que ya no tenía que matar, ese calor de hogar…

Ahora podía llorar por eso, podía hacerlo en frente de Shidou mientras él la consolaba. Hasta que ella quedó dormida, estaba agotada de tanto.

Shidou sonrió al verla dormir tranquilamente, con el tiempo, él también se durmió a su lado. Hasta que ella despertó y ahora le tocó mirarlo dormir, él estaba sereno, tal vez podría cambiarlo… Tal vez podría volver a sonreír como antes.

«Shidou-san, hay algo que no te he dicho. Pensé que no estabas listo, por cómo me contestaste y me evitaste, tenía miedo que me rechazaras y a ella también. No has comido en más de cinco años, has consumido el tiempo de una Sephira o tal vez más, pero ahora entiendo que es lo que pasa cuando eso se pierde… La energía no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma». Ella lo abrazó mientras dormía.

—Hay otros espíritus, Shidou-san… —susurró—. Y te necesitan… Tienes que enseñarles, tienes que salvarlos… Hazlo a tú manera, como solo Itsuka Shidou puede hacer. Sálvalos…

Con el tiempo, Shidou sabría de esto y terminaría destruyendo a la DEM, una vez más, esta vez no cometería errores, no causaría un terremoto espacial, pero no sería fácil. No aceptaría comer a un ser vivo, y las hechiceras con poderes de espíritu le terminarían matando y a Kurumi también.

Pero sobrevivirían, aunque Shidou sería el más afectado, pero lograría enseñarle a las jóvenes espíritus a controlarse, pero sobre todo, a ser felices. Tal vez sería más difícil con solo la ayuda de Kurumi, sin Fraxinus, sin dinero, sin una comandante regañona, sin una analista adicta a la azúcar, sin un vicecomandante loco, sin una tripulación monitoreando todo desde una nave, y con Shidou muriendo por no comer tiempo de otros.

Eso solo crearía nuevos espíritus, Kurumi también lo sabía, pero no importaba, habían cosas más importantes que ellos dos, y eso era la nueva generación. Tal vez todo este caos se repetiría con ellos, pero tal vez…

Tal vez todavía hay esperanza.

* * *

 **Bienvenidos a una idea aletoria que terminó siendo un one-shot algo oscuro, esto es para celebrar que Kurumi aparecerá en las novelas una vez más y por fn sabremos todo de su pasado y de su futuro, ¡espero sea sorprendente! ¡Y espero les haya gustado!**

 **Esto solo fue una ocasión especial, no estoy muerto, ni me he dado por vencido con los fics, es solo que para estos momentos, escribir es algo difícil y al menos de Date A Live ya no pienso escribir más. No quiero hacerlo, sin embargo, esto no me dejó ni dormir, así que tenía que hacerlo, espero les haya gustado, hace mucho que no escribía ningún fic, ni capítulo, espero no haberme equivocado.**

 **Gracias por leer y si quieres, dime qué te pareció, estaré muy feliz de recibir un comentario tuyo, lector.**

 **Adiós.**


End file.
